Sam's payback
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: During Season 1, Sam discovers and practices with his telekinesis and decides to give Dean a SPECIAL kind of payback after Hell House and this payback will have Dean enjoying...after three orgasms


Dean and Sam were in the Impala…and Dean chuckled as how Sam switched the station and every time _Sittin on the dock of the bay_ comes on.

"Sammy…how many times is that?" Dean asked making Sam look at him

"I like this song." Sam countered

"Dude…twenty times you changed the station and twenty times that song has come on each station you switched it to." Dean stated

Sam looked at him "its random chance."

"No… (Dean shook his head then raised his left hand) Random chance is not every time you switch a station and boom It's coming on from the beginning…it's where you can't guess when it's coming on." He replied

Sam smirked

"So where the hell are we going?" Dean asked

"Well "Wanted boy" (Dean turned his head to the side and then leaned back while sighing) I made contacts before dad died and…one of them works in a government building." Sam replied

"Which one?"

"FBI." Sam replied as Dean groaned "How'd you manage to work a government contact?"

"Fucked his brains out…that and he was practically zoning out on me." Sam replied

Dean chuckled "So you just fucked his brains out and he gave you his contact numbers?"

Sam smirked his addictive flawless and sexy smirk

"He gave me more than that." Sam replied

Dean looked at him as Sam was still smiling

"Sammy come on." Dean stated interested in finding out what else

Sam still wouldn't say anything as Dean groaned

Then an hour later into the drive

"You know how I've been spotting you and paying for the motel rooms, and gas bills?"

"Yeah." Dean replied then it hit him hard

"You took his credit card."

"No he added me to his authorized list." Sam replied

"You sure about getting him involved?" Dean asked

Sam looked at him "You're the one who's wanted by the FBI…I'm an accessory…you don't think we could use a heads up on if the FBI is coming after us or not?" Sam asked

"Does he know that you and I are fuck buddies?" Dean asked

"He gets off on that." Sam replied as Dean's jaw dropped

"How you know?" Dean asked when he could speak thirty minutes later

"Told me." Sam replied then Sam felt himself getting hard

Sam then concentrated on Dean's cock and balls

Dean suddenly got a weirded out look on his face as he felt his cock and balls being fondled and he looked at his hands and saw he wasn't doing it and Sam was still driving

Dean groaned out a moan as he felt the fondling increase as he then felt a finger on his hole and then he felt it slowly slide into him then more as Dean lowered his head…

Sam had a crooked smile as he could see Dean convulsing

Dean groaned as he then felt a cock entering him and his pants were up

"Pull over Sam."

Sam did then Dean got out and saw that there was nothing attached to the seat but he was still feeling the cock thrusting in and out of him

Dean was groaning and moaning as he couldn't believe it

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked in wonder

Dean was feeling sensations he never felt before…he could feel something close to him and yet it was only him and Sam standing on the side of the road as Dean groaned more as he soon then convulsed at the feeling of a mouth on his cock while feeling the cock thrusting in and out of him

"Fuck I'm being worked on both ends." Dean moaned out as Sam had his back to Dean

Dean never saw Sam's throat muscles moving

Then when Dean was halfway there Sam stopped

"Oh god no whatever that was it just stopped when I was fucking close!" Dean yelled

Sam turned around as Dean saw the seductive smile

"Remember when you put itching powder onto my clothes and boxers?"

Dean nodded

"Then putting the spoon into my mouth?"

Dean nodded again

Sam stuck a finger into his mouth then pulled it out and drew four lines in the air then put a line over the four and pointed to him with a grin

Dean put it together

"You were using your telekinesis?" Dean asked as he felt his balls being fondled again

"If this is your way of getting me back I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Dean yelled

Sam chuckled as he stroked Dean mentally

"I'm going to do more than get back at you…I'm going to torture you…slowly…get you close to shooting then clamp down on your cum to keep you from shooting then while holding that…still keep jacking you off and mentally fuck you…" Sam replied then walked closer to Dean and tilted his head up to look at Sam in his eyes

"And if you're really good…I'll physically fuck you while mentally fucking you and sucking you off." Sam replied softly

Dean yelled out "THANK YOU GOD FOR GIVING SAMMY TELEKINESIS!"


End file.
